onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 89
|chapters = 890 - 900 |jname = BADEND MUSICAL |rname = Baddoendo Myūjikaru |ename = Bad End Musical |page = 216 |date = June 4, 2018 (JP)One Piece Volume 89: (Japanese) Shueisha - Amazon U.S. - Amazon U.K. February 5, 2019 (US) February 21, 2019 (UK) |isbn = (JP) 978-4-08-881496-4 (US) 978-1-97-470521-4 }} Volume 89 is titled "Bad End Musical". Cover and Volume Illustration The cover is orange, the title logo is checkered lavender and periwinkle, and transparent, and the author's name is written in lavender. The cover features Luffy's Snakeman form and Katakuri trading final blows during their battle in the Mirro-World. Author's Note |} Chapters *890. : Using their abilities, the Sunny crew manages to put together a counterattack to repel Big Mom. *891. : Luffy stands his ground against Katakuri despite being overpowered, and Sanji's team finishes the wedding cake. *892. : Bege keeps the cake and lures Big Mom to it, while Sanji reunites with his crew and they go to Cacao Island, which is under military occupation. *893. : Katakuri's sister Flampe interferes in his fight, allowing him to hit Luffy with devastating blows. However, after finding out about her interference, Katakuri wounds himself to compensate and sees Luffy as his equal. *894. : Time ticks down as Big Mom gets closer to eating the cake and the Straw Hats get closer to Cacao Island. Luffy activates a new form of Gear Fourth known as Snakeman. *895. : Revealing the powers of Snakeman, Luffy fights Katakuri ferociously and their battle approaches its end. *896. : Luffy defeats Katakuri and prepares to head out to Cacao Island as an army of Big Mom Pirates waits to ambush him. *897. : With the help of Pekoms and Sanji, Luffy gets through the Big Mom Pirates' ambush, but the trio still find themselves overwhelmed until Germa 66 arrives. *898. : Sanji's siblings help Sanji and Luffy get through the Big Mom Pirates and return to the Sunny. *899. : Bege drops off the wedding cake for Big Mom to eat, and Germa 66 and the Sun Pirates help the Straw Hats against the Big Mom Pirates' fleet. *900. : Big Mom eats the wedding cake as her forces overwhelm the Straw Hats and their allies. SBS Notes *Crocodile and Daz Bonez' favorite and least favorite foods are revealed. *Charlotte Noisette is identified and his position in the Charlotte Family and Totto Land is revealed. *Charlotte Flampe's ranking of the Charlotte Family's king of older brothers, older sisters, younger brothers, and younger sisters. *Charlotte Smoothie's Devil Fruit's name is revealed to be the Shibo Shibo no Mi. *Luffy and Ace's appearance at the ages of 40 and 60 years old are shown. There were also versions of them at that age in "a reality in which things went bad". *Oda reveals that Fourth Gear does not render Luffy immobile and that he would have moved on his own in Dressrosa if he hadn't encountered his allies and decided to reserve his strength. Volume Changes Trivia *The volume's cover is the first, and so far only one, that feature an actual scene from a chapter, in this case, Chapter 895. *On Oda's Author's Note, he made a reference to Shoichi Yokoi, a World War II Japanese sergeant that remained on the battle field for additional 27 years. A few days later, after some complaints from readers, Shonen Jump published an apology for those references. References Site Navigation fr:Tome 89 pl:Tom 89 Category:One Piece Volumes